Situations
by bridgetBREAKDOWN
Summary: your band thenoise wins a contest to go on tour with Escape The Fate. ronnie radkeXyou
1. Chapter 1

"What is she doing

"What is she doing?! We only have an hour to get there!" Shane said throwing his hands in the air.  
"Y'know she always takes forever to get ready, just calm down, we're not going to be late," Caleb said not taking his eyes from his video game.  
The band members of thenoise were all sitting in your living room waiting for you to grace them with your presence. Bring Me The Horizon screamed loudly from a stereo somewhere in the apartment, making it so Jacob didn't even have to turn on his iPod.  
Shane plopped down on your couch letting out a sigh.  
"Chicks," he mumbled.  
"Hey!" Katelyn said throwing a pillow at him.  
The music suddenly surged announcing that you had left your bedroom.  
"Ready?" you said walking out.  
"Damn Jade, you look hot," Shane said looking you up and down.  
Yea, you were pretty much hot.  
You gave him a glare and headed for the door.  
Tonight was the night.  
The Battle of the Bands.  
It was being judged by some band you had never heard of but apparently they had made it pretty big. There was no doubt in your mind that your band would win. Quiet Suffering rocked, and you all knew it.  
You climbed into the driver's seat of your car while Katelyn, Shane, and Caleb got in the back. Jacob sat up front with you. He was the only one in the band you could actually stand for a long period of time.  
He was like you.  
The others...well they weren't. Yes, the dressed somewhat like you but their personalities just didn't go well with yours. But they were your band and you had to at least be nice.  
You started the car and Drop Dead, Gorgeous l filled everyone's ears. You had to turn the music up loud...or they would try to talk.  
It's not that I'm a bitch, you thought; I just don't like to be bothered with trivial bullshit.  
You pulled out into the street and made your way to the abandoned warehouse where the contest was to be held.

--At the warehouse--  
"I'm so glad you guys could come!" the greeter said as she shook Ronnie's hand vigorously.  
The chick was freaking him out but then again, since him and his band, Escape The Fate, had made it big, there wasn't a female that didn't. They drooled over him like a piece of meat.  
The freaky girl showed them to the table they would be judging from and left to go get them some drinks.  
"I think that girl wanted you Ronnie," Max said hitting him in the arm.  
"Shut up," he groaned leaning back in his chair and balancing it on two legs.  
"But your so dreammmy Ronnie!" Max said in a girls voice while making puppy dog eyes at him.  
The guys laughed and Ronnie turned to look at the bands preparing to get on stage.  
They were all kids, no older than 19 he figured.  
Well, he thought, I hope they have something to bring to the table.  
Light filtered into the dark warehouse as the door opened. Another band had arrived, according to the list they were the last ones.  
They were just like the others, kids dressed in all black and crazy colored hair. There was even one with pink and blonde hair.  
"Whoa Ronnie, look at that," Max said staring at something behind Ronnie.  
Ronnie turned around to see a girl with short black hair and dressed in black with chains hanging from every place that had a hook. A guitar was slung behind her, dangling on her back like it belonged there.  
She was signing a paper the freaky girl who was supposed to be getting your drink had handed her.  
Apparently the freaky girl had said something that the other girl didn't like because the girl dressed in black flicked the skank off and walked away.  
As she passed the judging table her eyes flickered a moment to Ronnie and the rest of the band. She raised an eyebrow at them and turned away to go backstage.  
"Now that's a real woman," Max said in Ronnie's ear.  
"You aren't kidding," Ronnie said till staring after the strange beauty, "This is going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

"We rocked the house

"We rocked the house!" Shane said jumping up and down, "There's no way we can lose!"  
"Yeah!" Katelyn said giving him a high five.  
"Would you two settle down and stop acting like dorks," you said plopping down in a chair seated by the entrance to the stage.  
"Oh c'mon Jade, we're definitely gonna win! Aren't you even a little excited!?"  
You answered him by taking Jacob's iPod and turning up the volume all the way.  
The truth was, Shane was right. Quiet Suffering had brought down the house. Even the other bands knew it by the way they were giving you all dirty looks.  
You felt somewhat satisfied. You knew what the prize was...and it was all yours.  
"She's not even gonna know we won with that music blasting in her ears!" Shane exclaimed.  
"Chill Shane," Caleb said, "If Jade isn't worried, then we definitely shouldn't be."  
Jacob nodded in agreement.  
"Now it's time to award the prizes! Are you ready!" came Max's voice over the mic.  
While the runner ups were being announced you noticed your band mates were clearly nervous.  
Katelyn started dong the 'I gotta pee' dance, Shane was cracking his knuckles every five seconds, Caleb was uncontrollably bouncing his leg, Jacob was the only one who seemed unnerved although you could tell he was paying close attention to what was going on, and you, you were tapping your foot to the beat of Paramore.  
"And now to announce the winner who will receive a recording contract and a national tour with Escape The Fate and the winner is...," Ronnie Radke said into the mic, "thenoise!"  
The crowd went wild, as did your band mates. They all were jumping around hugging each other as they stumbled on stage.

"Congratulations, how do you feel?" Ronnie said holding the mic up to Katelyn.  
"Bitchin man! This is the best!" Katelyn said still jumping up and down slightly, "But I have to thank someone. Jade, if it wasn't for her, we would have never made it."  
"Jade, and who is that?" Ronnie said slightly laughing at her hyper state.  
"Our lead guitarist," she said pointing at you.  
Seeing you that had been pointed out you hit the mute button on Jacob's ipod to see what was going on.  
"But she can't hear you right now," Shane said still smiling goofily.  
"Why is she deaf?" Ronnie said laughing.  
"No dumbass," you said yanking the earphones from your ears and holding them up in front of you.  
"Sorry ma'm didn't mean to offend," Ronnie said quickly, "But again congratulations and we hope all of you will come to the after party at our suite tonight. See you all there!"  
The crowd went wild once again and the curtains closed on the stage.

The rest of your band quickly started up a conversation with the members of Escape the Fate. You picked up your guitar, slung it over you, around to your back, and walked offstage.  
"Hey!" a voice called after you.  
You turned around to see Ronnie Radke running towards you.  
"Need something?" you said raising an eyebrow.  
"Are you coming to the after party?" he said staring right at you.  
"I'll pass."  
"Why not? The rest of your band is coming."  
"First of all, parties are just an excuse for people to get together and act like idiots and second me and Jacob won't be there. So all of thenoise will not be there."  
"Jacob? You mean your bassist? He just told Robbie he was coming."  
You squinted your eyes at the singer and walked past him towards Jacob.  
"Jacob, tell me your not going to this party," you said with your eyes closed.  
"Well...I thought it might be okay, he said looking at the ground.  
You let out a sigh and opened your eyes.  
"Well Mr. Radke," you said turning around to face Ronnie, "I guess we'll be there. C'mon guys."  
You walked past him and the rest of your band followed.  
Ronnie watched you as you left.  
"Looking forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Your band mates jumped, well more like pounced out of the car, almost running over an innocent Jason as they yelled and screamed all the way up to your apartment

Your band mates jumped, well more like pounced out of the car, almost running over an innocent Jason as they yelled and screamed all the way up to your apartment.  
"Would you idiots keep it down," you said as you unlocked the door and they ran in and took their usual seats, "Your going to get me evicted."  
"Oh Jade, lighten up," Shane said jumping up and putting an arm around your shoulders, "We just won!"  
You looked at him and then at his hand. He seemed to get the picture because he quickly removed his arm and sat back down on the couch.  
"Well, I better go get ready for this 'party'," you said grumpily making your way back to room. There was no way you were wearing your stage clothes like the rest of them were.  
Jacob got up and followed you. He usually went into your room with you so he didn't have to force conversation with everyone else.  
"I can't believe you roped me into this Jacob," you said putting In Your 'Eye's Set To Kill" CD and throwing open your closet.  
"Nothing wrong with a little partying every now and then," he said sitting down on the seat connected to your windowsill.  
You smiled slightly at his comment and pulled out what you planned on wearing. Black straight leg jeans, black and red converses, and a tight black Every Time I Die t-shirt. You didn't mind getting dressed in front of Jacob. It's not like he had any interest in you. You were more like his mother than anything else.  
He usually crashed at your place instead of going home.  
After you got dressed you pulled on your red armbands, hooked your chain belt around your waist, and you were ready to go.  
You and Jason both walked into your living room and everyone's faces lit up.  
"So we're really going!?" Katelyn said hysterically.  
"Might as well, we're going to be touring with those guys for 6 months," you said grabbing your keys.  
The monkeys went wild on that one and once again you all headed towards your car.

The party was already starting to heat up. The girls that Robbie and Bryan had invited were already getting on Ronnie's nerves. They were practically in their underwear.  
Once, yea sure he had liked the lifestyle, but after a while, it grew old.  
"Not having fun?" Max said walking up with a girl on his arm and a Bud Light in the other hand.  
Ronnie gave him a look that said 'please kill me'.  
"Oh don't be so uptight" he said shooing the girl on his arm away and grabbing another Bud from the bar, "You've got to pull that stick out of your ass my friend."  
"Shut up Max. This whole thing has gotten old. The girls, the drinking, the partying. Aren't you even a little tired of it?"  
Max almost choked on his beer.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my friend Ronnie?"  
Ronnie rolled his eyes and leaned his elbows on the bar.  
"I know what has you all grumpy, that rocker chick hasn't shown up," Max said grinning like the cat from Alice In Wonderland.  
"You mean Jade?" Ronnie said quickly glancing at the door.  
"Oh, on a first name basis now are we?"  
"Well, it's kind of hard to forget a girls name when she calls you a jackass on stage."  
Max doubled over from laughter.  
"That was pretty damn funny."  
"It was embarrassing."  
"You liked it," Max said leaning on his shoulder, "Well you got your wish lover boy."  
Max gestured towards the door.  
Quiet Suffering was know entering the party.

:  
The party was definitely in full swing by the time you and your band had arrived. The lights, the girls, the music, the dancing...the strippers.  
The guitar on your back hit you lightly, as if pushing you towards the all to familiar scene. It was everything a typical rockstar party was.  
Max stumbled over to you and your band, you could tell he was already partially the way drunk.  
"You made it! Good thing to, Ronnie had sand in his vagina. Well, get some drinks, have some fun! It's a celebration!"  
He walked away laughing as girls joined him on his way.  
Robbie walked over and immediately him and Shane walked off together. Katelyn headed straight for the DJ set-up and Jacob, went straight for the bar. You swore that kid was an alcoholic.  
You made your way through the crowd. You were getting pissed because every few seconds some drunken bastard when bump into you spilling his drink. You finally made it to the other side of the room and noticed a door that lead out to the suite's balcony.  
You slid open the door and walked out of the party scene. It was amazing how quiet it was, except for the constant beat of the music.  
An amp sat beside one of the chairs so you swung your guitar around and plugged up.  
Since you were already mad, this was good. Playing helped you calm down.  
You were so lost in your own thoughts you didn't hear someone join you outside.  
"Sounds great," said an oddly familiar voice.  
You looked up to find Ronnie Radke looking down at you.  
"I know," you said as he sat down in the chair next to you, "Why aren't you inside, eating whip cream off of strippers or something?"  
"Gets old after a while. Been there. Not as exciting as it was."  
You raised an eyebrow at him, highly doubting what he was saying.  
"You don't have to believe me," he said smiling at you, "But it's the truth."  
This guy was confusing you.  
"Well...are you excited about the tour?" he said obviously trying to make conversation with you.  
You shrugged your shoulders a little.  
"Just another gig. The only thing we wanted was the contract with Epitaph but since we got a bonus I guess it will be interesting."  
Your music got louder as the intensity in the air grew.  
You could feel it. This guy was seriously confusing the hell out of you. From what Katelyn had told you of the band, they were chronic womanizers. Meaning...they boned everything with legs and breasts.  
"Well I can see you're not much of a talker," Ronnie said smiling to himself.  
You shook your head no; there was no point in lying to the guy.  
"So are you planning on coming inside?"  
He just wouldn't let up.  
You unplugged your guitar  
and swung it around to your back again.  
"Fine," you said walking past him into the loud party and heading straight towards the bar.  
Might as well get a few drinks out of this.

Jacob had no idea what went on that night, but he was seriously confused. He was driving 4 drunken idiots home to Jade's and this time you were one of those drunken idiots. You were laying across the other 3 band mates in the back singing 'SpongeBob Squarepants'.  
The bartenders at the party wouldnt give Jacob any alcohol because he looked way too young but he sure as hell could give it to everyone else.  
"Damn adults," he though as he pulled up to your apartment.  
Everyone stumbled out, Katelyn fell to the ground laughing and everyone just pointed at her and busted out in hysterics.  
"Get upstairs you fucking retards."  
Once you were all inside the apartment, Jacob carried you back to your room, you was already halfway passed out.  
"What the hell go into you Jade," he mumbled as you fell asleep on your bed.  
Jacob has never seen you like this. Yes he had seen you drunk before but you always knew how to control yourself. This wasn't the Jade he knew at all.  
Well...at least she had fun, he thought as he climbed onto the other side of the bed with you and curled up under the bed sheets.  
Tomorrow wasn't going to be pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

You cringed in disgust as sunlight filtered through your eyelids

You cringed in disgust as sunlight filtered through your eyelids. Your head felt like it was about to explode and your stomach didn't feel all to well either.  
You rolled over and opened your eyes only to see Jacob holding out a bottle of water and a couple of pills.  
"Aspirin?" he asked quietly.  
You took the medicine from him and swallowed it.  
"How was your many bottles of rum last night?" he said sitting down on the bed.  
You groaned and flipped him off.  
He lightly chuckled.  
"I thought you never got drunk?"  
"I don't...I get wasted now shut up."  
You pulled yourself up from the bed and stood up.  
The room started to spin and you felt bile rise to your throat.  
You raced to the bathroom and slammed the door behind you, which you regretted because it only made your head pound even harder.  
After you had emptied your stomach of pretty much everything you walked out with a sick look on your face.  
"Well, you just look lovely," Jacob said smirking.  
"Shut the fuck up," you said grabbing clothes to wear," Where is everyone?"  
"Went home. They woke up about an hour before you did."  
You grunted in response. You really didn't feel like having a conversation right now.  
"Oh you have a message on your answering machine."  
You nodded and walked out of your room towards the phone.  
You saw the blinking light and you pressed the button to hear it and leaned on the table to support yourself.  
"Hey Jade. I hope you feel alright this morning, you certainly are bound to have a hard time after everything that went on last night. Well the reason I'm calling is Epitaph wants you and your band in the recording studio tonight at 7:00pm. So...I guess that's it. See you there."  
Ronnie Radke's voice disappeared with a beep.  
"How the fuck did he get my number?" you said staring at the machine.  
"You gave it to him and Max last night," Jacob said from behind you.  
"I did what?!" you said whirling around to look at him. He must be joking.  
He wasn't.  
"You did. You told them to call you if they were partying again."  
"Well I wasn't in my right mind why didn't you stop me!?"  
"I tried! You weren't yourself last night! I had to drive you and everyone else's drunk asses here last night."  
You groaned again and put your head in your hands.  
This was going to be a long day.

You and Jacob pulled up the studio at exactly 7:00.  
"They better be here," you muttered as you opened your door.  
As soon as you got out you were bombarded by the members of Escape The Fate with the exception of Ronnie who seemed to not be outside awaiting you arrival. Max was going on and on about how good a dancer you were. You were guessing you danced at the party.  
Regrets, regrets.  
"Is my band here yet?" you said ignoring all the statements.  
"Yea follow me," Robbie said walking in front of you.  
You followed him inside with Max still yapping in your ear about some kind of private dance.  
"Leave her alone Max," came Ronnie's voice as you entered the recording studio, "She looks like shes going to stab you."  
You smiled mentally. He was probably right.  
"So, ready to lay down some tracks?" Ronnie said walking up to you.  
"Ready when you are," you said walking past him to join your band in the music booth.  
Ronnie smiled to himself.  
"Ok then."

By the time you were finished, the members of Escape the Fate would not leave you alone.  
Bryan kept talking to you about how much of a guitar player you were. And Max couldn't stop saying how good of a screamer you were. Little Girl. Big Scream.  
You already knew this; you didn't need to hear it from them.  
"Can we leave now?" you said feeling ultimately annoyed.  
"Yea we got a clean track," Ronnie said getting up from the table and grabbing his jacket.  
"Thank fucking god," you said as you walked out.  
When you reached your car a voice stopped you.  
Surprise, surprise it was Ronnie.  
"What do you want now Radke?"  
He smiled which was unusual because all you had done was insult his guy and he kept coming back for more.  
"I was wondering if you were hungry."  
"I have a hangover. Do you think I'm hungry?" you said with a hand on your hip.  
Yes you were being bitchy but you felt like being a bitch so...oh fucking well.  
"Good point. Well how about anywhere else? Anywhere you wanna go?"  
"Yea...home," you said as you climbed into the car and sped away leaving Ronnie in the dust.

"What is with her?" Ronnie said putting his head up against the wall.  
"Don't take it personally," came a voice from behind him, "That's just the way she is  
He turned around to see Jacob standing there looking through his iPod.  
"Why is she so defensive?"  
"Like I said, that's just her."  
Jacob put his headphones in and walked out of the building.  
"What Ronnie didn't get a date with the dark goddess?" Max said jumping onto Ronnie's back.  
"Get off Max!"


	5. Chapter 5

You plopped down on your couch utterly exhausted rubbing your temples

You plopped down on your couch utterly exhausted rubbing your temples. This had to the most stressful week of your life.  
You and your band were always up at the studio recording. Now that you didn't have your guitar in your hands you felt unnaturally light.  
Also, the members of thenoise and Escape the Fate hadn't made your week any easier. Katelyn, Shane, and Bryan were always joking around and screwing off. Caleb and Omar did nothing but stare at a television and play video games. Jacob and Robbie were always off doing only God knows what. And that left you with Max and Ronnie.  
Max was always making dirty jokes and drinking Bud Light and there wasn't a day that went by that Ronnie didn't ask you to go somewhere with him. You were just glad you were almost done recording.  
One more track.  
That's it.  
One More.

You groaned as a knock on your door shook you back to reality. But you didn't have to get up to answer it. In walked Jacob. You always told him he didn't have to knock but he did anyway, he always did.  
"Hey," he said standing over you and pausing his iPod.  
You just looked at him.  
"Ronnie wanted me to tell you that tomorrow we lay down the last track. Then two days after that we leave for the tour."  
"What!?" you said sitting up quickly, "This early?"  
"Apparently," Jacob said sitting down beside you.  
"Oh great," you said reclining back "Two months on a bus with a bunch of annoying assholes."  
The only reply you got was the sound of Jacob's music blaring out through the headphones.  
What fun, you thought, they'll be lucky if they live through this tour.  
I might have to kill them.


	6. Chapter 6

You alarm clock woke you up, screaming at the top of its lungs for you to wake up

You alarm clock woke you up, screaming at the top of its lungs for you to wake up. You groaned and fumbled in the dark for the button. Not finding it, you pushed it from the nightstand, immediately silencing the annoying noise.  
You pushed the sheets off of you and quickly got dressed.  
Today you left to go on tour. It was 5 AM. Let's just say, you weren't the happiest person alive at the moment.  
Walking out of your room you found Jacob sitting on the couch waiting for you to come out.  
"Good morning sunshine," he said giving you an amused smile.  
you grunted and picked up your suitcases.  
"Let's go," you said walking towards the door.  
"You could be more cheerful in the morning's y'know," he said as you both lugged your suitcases to the trunk of your car.  
You grunted again and closed the trunk when everything was in.  
Sitting in the driver's seat you started your car and Porcelain and the Tramps blasted loudly in your ears.  
You knew right then, it was going to be a long day.

Everyone was loading up equipment and luggage in front of the studio. The tour bus sat there ready to leave when the band was.  
Ronnie was double checking everything when lights gleamed and a car came to a stop in the parking lot. He didn't have to guess who it was.  
You got out of your car and you and Jacob started to unload your suitcases from the trunk.  
"Need some help?" came Ronnie's voice in your ear.  
On any other day, you would have refused, but you were tired, hungry, and in serious need of a cup of coffee so you handed him two suitcases and closed the trunk.  
Getting onto the bus you threw your stuff onto a bed and headed towards the front to find some food.  
Ronnie just stood there watching you leave with a stupid half smile gracing his face.  
"Yo dawg, what's with the goofy grin," came Maxs' sleepy voice as he plopped down in a bed.  
"Nothing..." he said as he followed you to the front.  
He was beginning to like mornings.

It had been two hours and both of the bands were now on their way to their first show located in Santa Monica.  
You were in the back plucking the strings of your guitar, trying to ignore your band mates and the members of Escape the Fate. It wasn't working to well.  
The more you heard, the more annoyed you got.  
"Coffee?" Ronnie said walking up to you and holding out a mug.  
You took the cup from him.  
"Thanks...I've needed this since we left.  
Ronnie gave a small laugh.  
"Yea you aren't the only one, people can get on your nerves easily when you have to live with them in a small space like this.  
You nodded you head in agreement.  
This was the first civil conversation you had had with the guy since you met him. You didn't think you ever would.  
"Well, I think I'm gonna go try to calm them down a bit...It's still early. This much noise is fucking stupid," he said getting up and leaving.  
You smiled a little because you agreed with him yet again.  
You still hated him.  
But maybe he wasn't as bad as you made him out to be.


	7. Chapter 7

You were in Santa Monica

You were in Santa Monica. It was half an hour before your first show of the tour. You had to admit, to yourself only, that you were a bit nervous. You had never played for a crowd this big before.  
You cracker your knuckles and applied more eyeliner.  
You were in your dressing room backstage. You were glad for that, you didn't feel like hearing your band mate's annoying chatter.  
You almost jumped as someone knocked loudly on your door.  
"Come in."  
And in walked Jacob.  
He sat down on the vanity table you were looking into and gazed up at you.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Of course not."  
"Oh..." he said looking down, "I am."  
You closed your eyes and then looked at him.  
"Don't be, it's just another gig. Don't let those people scare you, because you know you rock."  
He looked up at you and smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome...don't tell anyone I was nice."  
"You mean like Ronnie?"  
"Ugh, don't even mention his name."  
Over the week it had taken to get to Santa Monica, Ronnie had at least asked you out 20 million times it felt like. When they had stopped to give the driver a rest, it was either, dinner, a movie, a live show, anything.  
You always turned him down. You knew guys like him. Yea, they were good on the eyes and sweet to your face, but once they got you into bed, you got thrown away like a piece of garbage. You didn't feel like being someone's tissue.  
Jacob chuckled.  
You rolled your eyes and watched him exit your room.  
Glancing at the clock you saw it was 15 minutes until showtime. Looking over yourself in the mirror you decided you were gonna look as good as you could get so you walked out of your room to side stage, where it was deserted and watched from behind the side of the curtain, the huge crowd of people scream and yell for the show to start.  
And...AND!?  
Ronnie was nervous. Not because of the show, he had been in front of bigger crowds than this. What he was nervous about was what he was about to do.  
Leaving his dressing room, he walked towards yours. He knocked and walked in, finding no one there. Walking back out he spotted you watching the crowd and made his way towards you.  
what's happening...  
The more you watched the crowd, amazingly the less nervous you got. You smiled to yourself.  
This is going to be a piece of cake, you thought to yourself.  
Letting out that huge sigh that was held into your lungs you turned around, only to be pushed against the wall violently by someone by your wrists and their lips crashed onto yours.  
It was dark so you couldn't see who the fuck it was, all you knew was you wanted them off. You tried to kick but the strangers body was pressing you so hard against the wall you couldn't move at all.  
The stranger bit down on your lip, which drove you wild. You had always had a thing for biting. Slowly your mouth relaxed and returned the person's kiss. Whoever it was, they knew how to kiss, well. You limped in his arms making his arms encircle your waist. You arms found their way around his neck and lightly pulled his hair.  
You were enjoying this, almost a little too much. But you didn't care at the moment, this was what you lied. Pure passion. The heat of the moment kind of thing.  
You moaned into his mouth letting him know you liked it.  
The person pulled away from you and you heard him breathing heavily like you.  
"Who are you?" you breathed out.  
"IT'S SHOWTIME ALL YOU ESCAPE THE FATE FANS!!" came the announcer's voice over the mic.  
The guy kissed you one last time and ran.  
"Hey! Wait!" you yelled after him but he didn't come back and you were to out of breath to even try to follow him in the dark.  
You finally pulled yourself together and rushed yourself to the stage.  
It was time to rock, but all you could think about was that kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrenaline was still rushing through your veins long after the concert was over

Adrenaline was still rushing through your veins long after the concert was over. It was the most amazing feeling you had ever had. Even though you were extremely happy, excited, and ready to celebrate, you still couldn't get your mind off of what happened before the show started. That kiss. Who was it?  
Everyone, meaning your band mates and the members of Escape the Fate were walking the streets of Santa Monica looking for the nearest bar or strip club. You guys were ready to party, hard.  
And as if on cue, a strip club was right there in front of you when you all turned the corner.  
Everyone cheered and ran inside.  
Once inside you all started to drink. Ronnie had challenged you to a drinking game and of course you accepted so you and he were sitting at a table while everyone else stood around both of you cheering for whoever they wanted to win.  
After a while, you were drunk and so was he. He finally gave up, which gave you a feeling of accomplishment that you had kicked his little ass.  
You had a few more drinks and at this point you didn't know what the fuck you were doing so you climbed up on one of the poles and started to dance.  
Everyone laughed like hyenas and started to pull out dollar bills and throw them at you.  
"Take it off!!" Max yelled raising his Bud Light up.  
You gave an evil grin and started to lift your shirt up. The guys whistled and threw out more money. Taking your shirt completely off and throwing it on the floor you revealed you laced black bra.  
Twirling around the pole once more you asked if they wanted more. And of course Max was the first to respond.  
"Fuck yea we do!!"  
Everyone yelled in agreement.  
So you took off the mini skirt you had been wearing revealing matching boy shorts.  
Climbing up the pole, you got lost in the music. You smelled sex, drugs, and rock and roll. That's what filled your senses.  
Your hands ran up the pole as the music surged through your body and then everything went black.

No, you hadn't blacked out, that's just all you remembered. You were sitting on the tour bus regretting like hell what had happened the night before. All day everyone wouldn't leave you alone about the strip club and Max was asking for private dances again.  
It was midday but you were still drinking coffee to calm yourself down.  
You closed your eyes and mentally cursed at the person who had just plopped down next to you.  
Ronnie.  
"So...do you always get that way when you get drunk?"  
Walking by, Jacob had to put his two cents in.  
"Jade doesn't get drunk, she gets wasted."  
"Shut the fuck up," you said throwing a pillow at him.  
"So offensive," he called back.  
You just flicked him off.  
Then you realized Ronnie was still sitting there.  
"Yea Radke, I do. Since your so fucking nosy, anything else you wanna know? Like how's my sex life?"  
"Well, I wouldn't mind knowing about that," he said grinning.  
"Bastard," you said and stalked away to the front of the bus, with Ronnie's laughter following you.


	9. Chapter 9

The Escape the Fate/thenoise tour bus was parked outside a hotel

The Escape the Fate/thenoise tour bus was parked outside a hotel. Both bands stood at the front desk sorting room arrangements.  
"Okay so Katelyn wants to room with Shane," Max said, "Jacob and Ronnie, me and Monte, Omar and Caleb...that leaves...Jade and Ronnie."  
"Oh fuck no; I'm not rooming with him."  
"Well, he's all that's left."  
"Jacob, switch with me."  
"Nu uh."  
Your jaw dropped.  
"Dammit!" you said closing your eyes and trying to calm yourself down.  
Everyone got their room key and headed upstairs. Ronnie fell into step with you as you ventured out to find your room.  
Finding it you walked in to find only one bed.  
"Oh fuck no," you said and walked back out into the hallway where the other members had went into their rooms.  
"People! Do you realize there is only one bed in here!!"  
You heard loud snickering in the room where Max had disappeared into and started to try and beat down the door to get to him.  
Ronnie grabbed your arms and restrained.  
"Oh come on, stop whining. I'm not that bad, it's not like I'm gonna bite."  
You got a hold of your anger and swallowed it. Wrenching out of his grip you stalked into the room, got your clothes to sleep in out of your suitcase, and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind you.  
Ronnie smiled at your temper; he thought it was the cutest thing he had ever encountered.  
Undressing, he put on some knee length shorts and climbed into bed and turned out the lights.  
A minute later you walked out of the bathroom, looking into nothing but darkness.  
"Can you find your way" came Ronnie's voice.  
"Yes," you said irritably.  
You started to walk and almost immediately fell over a suitcase.  
Ronnie laughed.  
"You sure you don't need help?"  
"No," you snapped.  
After falling over many other objects you found your way to the bed and climbed under the sheets.  
You didn't know why but you felt strangely nervous being in the bed with Ronnie. You shrugged it off, telling yourself you were being stupid, and let sleep take you.

Sunlight filled through the room and you scrunched your eyes to keep it out. You were way to warm and comfortable to get up.  
Something moved against your body and the arms you hadn't noticed tightened around you pushing you into a hard chest.  
You froze, your heart beating fast in your throat.  
There was only one person it could be, unless someone else had slipped into the bed that night. You opened your eyes to find a slumbering Ronnie Radke sleeping peacefully.  
You tried to get up but his arms were to tightly holding you so you gave up. You thought about waking his sorry ass up but they guy didn't get much sleep as it was. so you stayed there.  
You didn't know what the fuck to do with your hands so you placed them on Ronnie's chest. As if acting of their own accord you ran your hand down his body, feeling his skin. Adrenaline pumped inside you, and that all too familiar feeling of wanting sex rose up in your stomach. You tried to quieting it down but it wasn't going away.  
Your breath quickened as sleeping Ronnie cuddled even closer to your body. you felt the need to wake him up and give him the hardcore sex he had been wanting, but your mind wasn't about to break down.  
So you slapped him awake.  
"Ahh, What!?" Ronnie said jerking awake.  
"Get your hands off me you perv," you said with venom dripping from your words.  
He let you slide from his grip, "Sorry, I'm a cuddler. Didn't mean to offend you."  
"Too late," you said getting up and rummaging through your suitcase.  
When you had found what you wanted you started towards the bathroom but Ronnie's voice stopped you in your tracks.  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
You didn't know how to answer that since you still had the urge to fuck him senseless.  
"I don't," you said standing in the doorway of the bathroom.  
"Then why do you treat me worse than everyone else? Is it because I like you? Look, I'm sorry if that's a crime to you but I happen to find you to attractive for words."  
You slowly turned around to look at him. He was sitting up in the bed with his arms loosely around his knees.  
You took a deep breath. You couldn't believe you were about to say this. But it was the truth.  
"I treat you that way to keep from getting involved with you. I don't want anyone Ronnie. I'm sorry," with that you walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Ronnie staring after you, with a disbelieving look on his face.

You walked out of the bathroom to find Ronnie standing there dressed, waiting for you to come out. You stopped and stared at him.  
"If you did want to get involved with someone, would you ever go on a date with me?"  
You put your head in your hands, "God Ronnie what do you want from me."  
He stepped closer to you.  
"Since I can't have you, I want to be your friend. I want to have what Jacob has with you. Yea, I do want more, but being your friend is better than nothing."  
You couldn't believe someone like him would ever speak something like that.  
You sat down on the bed for a minute and then finally looked up at him.  
"Alright then. I could use another friend. You're better than the other idiots who share the bus, I have to admit."  
Ronnie laughed but you could see the look of joy in his eyes from your answer.  
"Well, we better go," you said picking up your luggage. You had already packed up your stuff, Ronnie hadn't.  
He grabbed a shirt and threw it in his suitcase as you started to leave the room.  
"Oh and one more thing," you said before walking out, "You aren't the only cuddler in this room."  
Ronnie smiled widely as you made your exit.  
This was the happiest he had been in a long time.


End file.
